Big Brother 1 (CTK)
This is the 1st season of CTK's Big Brother Fanon. Twists * 'Battle ''Off The Block-''' Similar to the Battle of the Block Twist, Two Houseguests will be granted the title of Head of Household each week. They will make their own nominations independent of each other. However, unlike the Battle of the Block, after competing for safety, the two nominees who remove themselves from the block will be granted immunity for the week and cannot be nominated by the Power of Veto. The Dethroned HoH however will not be granted this Immunity. * 'Jury Battleback Competition-' A Battle Back competition will be held sometime during the Jury phase. Houseguests Memory Wall Game Table Haves/Have-Nots Summary Week 1 The season begins with 16 hopeful Houseguests waiting to enter the Big Brother House. The first six to enter the house are Christian, Nick, Winona, Lisa, Dave, and Gina. After they settle in and introduce themselves the second group rushes in, made up of Tamara, Rick, William, Leah, Ashleigh, and Devin. Everybody is in such a rush to settle in and claim a bed that they don't even notice Tavion, Kerry, Nicole and Marty Enter. The final four are in no rush, knowing that the best beds had most likely been taken. Kerry even tosses his bag on the couch, claiming that he'll sleep there if he can't find a bed to himself. The Houseguests then gather in the Kitchen and hold a toast to the summer ahead of them. Dave is the first one to have a diary room air, "The busty, dark haired girl, toootally my type man." Lisa then responds with her own DR, "The kinda skinny, kinda buff guy with the buzzed red hair, so cute." It isn't long until they are all called to the living room where they are told that only half of them would be competing in the first Hoh, and that they would have to choose whether it would be between the men or the women. The majority of the house vote for the men to go first and they are called to the backyard, where they are told that only they will compete. The backyard has been redesigned to look like a Hot Dog spinner, complete with orange heat lamps for the competition. The men were then tasked with holding onto their spinning dog, until only one remained. At regular intervals they would be shot with various condiments. They two older men drop out first, then slowly but surely, Nick, Dave and Marty fall as well, leaving Christian, Tavion and surprising everyone, Kerry. Kerry's first DR is aired at this point "I wasn't expecting to come out here and win the first HoH, that's the last thing I wanted, but now that I'm in the top three, there's no going back." Tavion later falls leaving Kerry and Christian. After some time to think, Kerry decides to drop out, making Christian the first HoH of the summer. The next day, Christian does not receive his HoH key and is instead called to the diary room. He is then told to select one woman to be Co-HoH with him. "I wasn't told anything about sharing my HoH power with anyone, but this is Big Brother, so I guess I'm a fool to expect anything at all." The other Houseguests and Christian are then called to the living room where they are told about the Battle Off The Block Twist, and Christian's Choice. The first co-HoH is Ashleigh. "I chose Ashleigh to be Co-HoH with me, because compared to all the other women in the house she's really subdued and doesn't seem like she wants to play the game this fast, so she's more likely to just listen and do what I want her to do." After a few days of getting to know everyone, Christian asks Ashleigh to talk in Private, where he tells her outright that he plans on dominating challenges. He tells her a plan where she puts up Dave and Tavion, and he would put up Marty and Winona, which would give him a better chance in challenges, he also offers her an alliance saying that if she does it, then he would never put her up. Ashleigh agrees, "I really don't want to rock the boat this early in the game, the only reason I'm HoH in the first place is Christian, so I'll just nod my head and go along with it for now." Later that night Nick is socializing with Devin, Tamara and Gina in the Kitchen. He asks them how they feel about the HoH situation. They say that they don't know how to feel, but that both seem kind of shady since they had only talked about game since becoming HoH. Nick says that Christian is especially shady of the two, but that Ashleigh is nothing to worry about. Tavion walks behind them silently and out into the backyard where he meets up with Marty and Winona. They ask him what he thinks and he says, he doesn't know, "It hasn't even been a week yet bro." Marty immediately walks back inside and up to the HoH room, but nobody really minds him much. "Calling someone shady for coming here and winning HoH and actually playing the game really rubs me the wrong way. Year after year there's always this dynamic that the strongest players have to go, and it pisses me off, if you don't want to compete, don't even come here man." He tells Christian what he's heard, and that he's got his back if he needs a number two and leaves quickly, making it sound like he's just asking if he needs a drink or anything. Ashleigh enters the HoH room and asks what's up, Christian then tells her that she should be the one who puts up Marty and Dave. She seems confused but doesn't argue. At the nomination ceremony Ashleigh is asked to speak first, she places a box on the table with two keys in it and turns them, revealing her nominations for Dave and Marty. "I've nominated you Dave, and you Marty for eviction. Marty, physically you are so intimidating to me, I don't even know how to talk to you, Dave you haven't made any attempt to talk strategy to me." Christian then places his box on the table and turns the keys, revealing his nominations for Nick and Leah. "I've nominated you Nick and you Leah for eviction. It's come to my attention that last night some words were said, words calling me and my game out, from the two of you. I hope it's just a misunderstanding, but if not I really don't care which one of you goes home. These nominations are over." Christian has a DR to close out the Nomination episode, "This move is a master stroke, I got Ashleigh to put up two strong competitors without questioning me, while I put up two weak fools who can't eat them. Now Ashleigh looks like the bad guy to Marty and the chances of snuffing out someone against me are at an all time high." After being Nominated, Lisa tries to cheer up Dave and the two begin flirting. Later that day, Christian talks to Marty and Dave, pinning the blame on Ashleigh for their Nominations. This irritates Marty who suggests the three of them form an alliance of the strongest players. They decide to try adding Tavion, Winona and Lisa to their group and name the alliance Muscle Beach. The next day Houseguests compete together in the battle off the block competition. The four nominated houseguest must traverse a series of swings from one end of the backyard to the other, where they will collect a flag and bring it back. If they fall they for forfeit the point. Dave and Marty rack up the most points and earn their safety, dethroning Ashleigh. That night Ashleigh tries explaining to Dave what Christian told her, but he isn't willing to trust her and after talking to Marty and Christian. Worried she may blow up his game, Christian brings up the idea of trying to Backdoor Ashleigh. At the Veto Competition the HoH and nominees are asked to draw who will compete with them. Christian draws Rick, Leah draws William and Nick draws Winona. This Veto Competition asks the Houseguests to complete a series of shaped tile puzzles. The three original competitors all struggle with this challenge, while Rick William and Winona all excel. In the End Winona is victorious and claims the first POV of the summer. T\during the next 24 hours Nick goes around to everyone aside from Winona, pleading his case as to why he should stay which begins irritating the house. They tell him to talk to Winona, but he's convinced she won't use it on him. Leah doesn't plead her case to anyone, she talks to Winona about using the Veto on her, but claims that she feels safe as the pawn either way. The next day before the Veto meeting, Winona talks to Christian. She's surprised to find Lisa, Dave and Marty all waiting in the HoH room for her. She asks what Christian would want to do and he tells her that he's been wanting to talk to her. He tells her about their alliance and offers to let her join, she asks who else is involved and he says including her, the five of them and Tavion. Winona accepts and they tell her about the plan to Backdoor Ashleigh, making it sound like she lied to Christian to blindside Marty. the five of them all talk about what's going on with Leah and Nick. At the Veto Ceremony Winona claims that she feels like second chances are important and saves Nick from eviction. She tells Christian that now he must name a replacement nominee and he stands. "Over the past few days, this person ahs done a lot of questionable things, Ashleigh you betrayed my trust, as well as the trust of several other people in the house, so go ahead and take a seat." several people like Gina and Kerry are shocked by this, Ashleigh tries to speak, but Christian waves her away and ignores her, she takes her seat and Winona stands again. "This Veto meeting in adjourned." The Houseguests all stand and walk away as Ashleighs DR closes out the Veto Episode.. "I have no idea what's going on in this house anymore, this is all so crazy, all I did was wha I was told to by Christian, and suddenly I'm being attacked for 'betraying him,' and 'lying.' This is crap and he knows it. I'm hoping I'm not the only one who can see through his bulls***, because if not I may be sunk." For the next few days, Leah continues her lazy act, trying to play up her weakness in to try and convince the house she isn't a threat. Ashleigh on the other hand petitions the house that if they keep her they are safe from her because Cheistian and Marty are her only targets. Muscle Beach recruit Tavion, but realize they'll need at least two more people to hold a majority. Marty and Christian both blow this off saying there is no way the other people in the house would evict Leah over Ashleigh. Tavion isn't so sure saying, "as excited as I am that these guys want me to be a part of this alliance, I'm not willing to risk my neck if they ain't even got a majority in the house." Dave and Lisa both decide to talk to Kerry and Nicole to make sure they have the numbers. Meanwhile, Nick pulls Tamara, Devin and Gina aside and tells them he's thinking of evicting Leah. "Even though, yeah she's friendly, I don't feel safe if she doesn't have the ability to have my back, Ashleigh wants Marty and Christian out, she wants to compete, that's good enough for me." They get Will and Rick on board before talking to Kerry and Nicole. Before the live eviction Kerry's DR is aired, "I'm in an interesting position, that I really don't want to be in right now. Talking to both sides I know that neither really has the majority and that they're all relying on me and Nicole to give them that majority." At the live eviction the votes come down to 4 to six waiting on Kerry, Nicole and Tavion to vote. "I don't have the faith to cast my vote any other way, I vote to evict Leah." This settles the vote, but Kerry and Nicole both get their turns. Kerry- "I sadly vote to evict Leah." Nicole- "I, and the house, vote to evict Leah." With a vote of 9 to 4 Leah is the first person evicted from the Big Brother House. Clearly shocked, Leah hugs. Nick and Tamara before making her way out. Week 2 Following Leah's eviction, Christian is clearly annoyed that the house went against him but doesn't speak to anyone aside from Marty. Ashleigh walks by and tells the pair they can kiss her ass. Marty is less quiet and begins shouting at her "I'll just get your lying ass next week baby girl, don't you worry about it. You're going home!" The Houseguests then head into the back yard to see their second HoH Competition. During this comp Houseguests are made to walk along a circular platform together while holding onto a rope, at regular intervals the rig supporting the ropes would raise, pulling the houseguests closer to the center, the last two houseguests standing would both be named HoH. In addition the first six Have-Nots of the season would be chosen in this competition from the first four dropouts as well as the picks from both HoHs. The competition starts and for several hours there are no dropouts, despite the ropes being pulled tighter and tighter, Eventually Rick is the first one to fall, He is then followed by Lisa,and Kerry, Dave seeing Lisa fall, and not really wanting to be HoH decides to take the fall as well. With the first four out and the threat of Have-Not status gone, the other players begin to relax. Nicole drops out, followed by Tamara, Gina Nick, and Will, leaving Marty, Ashleigh, Devin, Winona and Tavion. Seeing Marty determined to win, and not wanting to risk his secret involvement with Muscle Beach, Tavion takes a fall. Winona falls next after slipping off the platform, leaving marty as the only member of Muscle beach left. "I'm looking at the final three people in this HoH comp, and as much as I don't want Ashleigh to win HoH I realize that it may actually be a good move for me to give it to her. It's not secret she's coming after me and Christian, so we'll just win Battle off the Block and bing bang boom, Immunity." Marty lets go of his rope and jumps of without warning. "Congratulations, Devin and Ashleigh, you two are the new Heads of Household." Christian sounds very annoyed as he says this, and leaves his HoH key on his seat instead of handing it to either woman. For the afternoon Marty and Christian both continue their poor treatment of Ashleigh. When Kerry tells him to knock it off, Marty says Kerry was supposed to have his back, calling him a snake. A few hours after the HoH comp, Devin is called to the DR, then Ashleigh. Since the HoH room is closed until BotB, the Houseguests gather to the Have-Not room to see what hell they'll have to endure. They open the door to see white painted cinder block walls, and concrete floors. The room is cut in half by a row of heavy iron bars and hanging against the wall are four wood based cots with flat, stained mattresses. Kerry gets a DR explaining his thoughts on the room, "I've never been to prison in my life! I'm a good boy, I don't even drink, but apparently falling off a giant doughnut is enough to piss of the cops. Should've known." The houseguests then notice two cardboard cutouts of police officers in the corner of the room, each holding letters with a sign on the wall between them reading HOH choice. Rick walks over and opens the first letter. "For winning the Head of Household Competition, each HoH was asked to name a houseguest they'd like to see become the Final two Have-Nots of the week. Ashleigh has selected... Christian. Devin has selected... Marty. Both men get even more annoyed and Marty has a DR aired, "I kind of figured Ashleigh would put one of us in here, but I definitely wasn't expecting Devin to go along with her. Devin has no spine." "The reason I elected Marty to be a have not, was to creat as little tension as possible with the other houseguests, plus the way he's been treating Ashleigh these past few days is disgusting. He's like a six foot Baby. You're got nominated, big deal. Eat your slop and go home." Later that night after midnight the quiet is broken by loud, echoing snores. Suddenly A Diary Room with Kerry starts. So laying on the floor of this concrete hell, because you know four cots, I'm just about to fall asleep when suddenly Rick starts snoring like a freaking bear." The noise gets louder, "Then all of a sudden, Marty joins in, like where the hell did this come from bro? To top it all off, Dave and Lisa decide to take their flirting to the next level. I guess the guys were just setting a mood for them or something because they were just going at it." Kerry is seen standing in the corner of the room shaking head head at the camera, "I'm sorry Big Brother, I'm not doing this, there's concrete outside." Kerry is then seen taking his pillow and sheet and walking outside to lay down next to the pool. The next Day The house gathers in the kitchen to see what the Have-Nots will be eating for the rest of the week, but are confused as to where Kerry had gone, when he walks into the kitchen looking like he hadn't slept at all. He takes a seat at the table in silence, ignoring several people asking what he was doing and Dave picks up a letter addressed to the Have-Nots, sitting on top of a giant pot. "Houseguests, this week America has been voting for what the Have-Nots will be eating during the rest of the week and they have decided on... Tuna and OJ." He lifts the lid to reveal the mass of mayo covered fish. "Oh hey, there's pickles in it, that's cool." Most of the houseguests look sickened as Dave ladels out a small bowl of food for himself. "Meat's meat, I'm cool." Marty follows his lead and fixes himself a meal at the horror of Gina. "Thank god I'm not a have not this week, like I'm vegetarian, so I couldn't eat a thing. Watching these guys just eat that stuff, makes me want to gag myself." Kerry grabs a glass of OJ and walks back outside, not wanting to be near the noise. Rick and Christian each fix themselves something to eat with rick saying it could have been worse, while Lisa, who is almost in tears, also only gets a drink and returns to the Have-Not room. The houseguests all spread out across the house. Rick, will and Tamara stay downstairs, while Ashleigh goes to the HoH room. After they finish eating Dave and Lisa go back to the Have Not room, while the other four members of their alliance hang out by the pool. Devin goes to the other side of the yard to work out, while Nicole and Kerry lounge in the hammock. "I wouldn't say I'm in an alliance with nicole, but of all the people in this house we just kind of get along the best and I do trust her, so I decided to vent a little steam. Kerry tells Nicole about the previous night and she sympathizes with him. "So you think it's a fling, or like full on hearts and roses Showmance?" He thinks for a moment, "showmance... just because I think Dave threw that HoH to be in the Have Not room with her." As they're talking Devin walks by and nicole pokes her to get her attention. He retells the story to her and Devin walks upstairs, waving for Will and Tamara to follow her. They discuss with Ashleigh what Kerry and nicole were saying before Will brings up the idea of a possible alliance on the other side of the house. Down at the Pool Christian asked Marty what happened at the HoH comp, when Marty says he slips, Cheistian calls bull and Marty laughs, telling him his idea. Tavion has a DR air, "bro what is the point of an alliance made to win if you throw the comps? Pooh bear and Christian are going along with it like yeah, good idea. Like, what? Your brain's a muscle too guys. You think maybe you should work it out a bit too? If you get put up and get yourself off, then great you guys are safe, but I'm not." Rick walks outside and tells Tavion that will called him up to the HoH room. Tavion get's up and follows him to the suspicion of the others. Back in the HoH room Devin and Ashleigh confront Tavion, and tell him they'll keep him off the block if he tells them the truth. He starts to nod when the door opens and Marty walks in. An argument ensues between Devin and Marty where she asks him to leave and he refuses. Just before the nominations Tavion has one more DR, "I'm a grown ass man, I don't need a babysitter, if you're that paranoid and trust me that little, I'm out. See ya!" At nominations Ashleigh goes first revealing her nominations for Dave and Christian. "Dave good luck with the POV. My target is Christian. Christian you are arrogant and not trustworthy at all I hope you go." Devin is next and she reveals her nominations for Marty and Lisa. "Marty, I can't stand you, you're loud, rude and overall just unpleasant to be around. Lisa, no offense, but based on your performance in the HoH comp I'm hoping you drag him down in the BotB." Ashleigh end the nomination ceremony and everyone stands to leave with Devin getting the last DR of the episode. "We came up with this plan to eliminate any possible alliances the other side may have. This way it doesn't matter who stays on the block, we still have a good chance of getting out either an alliance or Showmance." Notable Punishments Notable Prizes